


Early Gift

by BlackKittens



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gift Giving, Silly, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackKittens/pseuds/BlackKittens
Summary: Tadashi comes over to hide Hiro's Christmas presents and gives Gogo hers.
Relationships: Tadashi Hamada/Go Go Tomago
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Early Gift

"Thanks for letting me hide Hiro's Christmas presents at your place," Tadashi thanked Gogo as he set the load of wrapped Christmas presents down in the corner next to the tree, against the soft violet wall.

"No problem," Gogo shut her front door and leaned against it, folding her arms loosely. "That's a lot of presents you got there. How much do you and your aunt spoil that kid?"

Tadashi glanced at the three stacks of four or so presents each he'd just put down. "We don't. Two of those are from Aunt Cass, one is from me, five are from our grandparents because Grandma Georgina _does_ spoil us, and the other six are from distant relatives on Mom and Dad's sides. We only visit our extended family for the holidays every so often and Grandma and Grandpa Rudolph couldn't fly up from Florida this year, so they mailed all our presents ahead of time."

Gogo raised her brow. "Two of your grandparents are named Rudolph?"

He smiled without humor. "Yeah, that's our mom's maiden name and Aunt Cass' last name. Got any Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer jokes?"

She tilted her head, smiling faintly. "Does your grandpa have a round, red nose?"

"Ha ha, you're hi-lar-i-ous," Tadashi mocked, stepping around the tree and plopping himself on the couch. "I'm so glad I have a funny girlfriend who always keeps me laughing. No, but he does love Rudolph. He used to sit me and Hiro on his knee every year as kids to watch the movies."

Gogo cooed, coming around and planting herself in his lap, latching her arms behind his neck. "That's adorable."

"Yeah," Tadashi smiled slyly. "Except for the year Hiro got old enough to understand that Rudolph got bullied. He got teary-eyed and told me to go in the TV to beat up all the other reindeer. Grandpa laughed his head off, especially when I made a play at trying to get in the TV."

She shook her head and threw her eyes to the ceiling, scoffing. "You're unbelievable."

"Hey, that's my line," he teased, grabbing her side and one of her knees. "But hey, really, thanks. Hiro makes a game out of hunting for his Christmas presents early. I used to snoop around with him, but Aunt Cass _hates_ it. Doesn't help that sometimes he finds them, even if he doesn't try to open them anymore."

"Yeah?" she retracted one of her arms to draw a little circle under his collarbones. "So are you going to come grab them on Christmas Eve night after he goes to bed and hide them under your tree Santa-style?"

"Well," Tadashi drew out the word as his sly smile widened, "I was actually thinking after dinner. Do you _want_ me to come by in the middle of the night? Should I bring your present by with me, too? You could have it a few hours early."

She nudged his nose with hers, pressing their foreheads together. "Maybe."

He chuckled. "Should I dress like Santa Claus?"

Gogo immediately snapped her head away. She shoved his shoulder, scowling at how he guffawed. "You ruined it! You just ruined the mood! Thanks, Hamada."

"What, you don't think Santa's - ? Nope, I can't even finish that and I'm the one making the joke!" he hollered over his own laughter.

"Hope you like not getting any today," she glared. "I was actually excited you were coming by."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he doubled over above her lap, not sounding sorry in the slightest. "I had to! It popped into my head and I _had_ to."

Gogo was tempted to wrest herself from his lap. "You loser. You're such a dork."

"Hahahaha! Hehhh!" he finally ended his laugh and sat up, looking at her with mirth in his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Sure you are," she huffed, "and Fred's an actual kaiju."

"I bet he'll love the cosplay outfit I got him," Tadashi mentioned idly. "Strangest seventy bucks I ever spent."

"You're determined to kill my sex drive, aren't you?"

"With which part? The kaiju cosplay or Fred?"

She knocked him in the shoulder. "I hate you."

He squeezed her side and legs to him. "You love me. But hey, I _do_ have your real present on me, since we're talking about them."

Gogo perked up in interest. She watched him dig under her thighs in his pants pocket and pull out a slim, white box wrapped in red and gold ribbon.

"Merry Christmas," he chirped. "You can open it now or save it for the real thing. It doesn't matter to me."

Gogo gawked at the box. She hadn't been expecting that. When Tadashi had asked her if he could hide Hiro's presents at her apartment and sent a winky face hinting at what they could do as a couple later, she'd started planning on how to drag him into her bedroom fast enough. She hadn't expected him to bring his gift to her over as well.

"Huh," she remarked. "I...guess so."

The curiosity won out. She took the little gift gingerly, weighing it in her hands. It felt light.

Tadashi adjusted his hat up. "Go on. I don't mind."

She carefully unwrapped the ribbon, letting it drop feather light into her lap, and removed the top.

A glossy pair of new fingerless, leather gloves lay folded inside on the white cushioning. They weren't unlike the ones she wore now, but the sides were lined with red and she could see the partial design of a word on the top one. Gogo took them out and unfolded them. Beneath the knuckles on each were the word 'GO.' GO and GO. Her eyes went wide. She flipped them over, examining the palms.

Tadashi watched her in satisfaction. "I knew you'd love them. They've even got your nickname on them."

"This is something I'd expect from Fred," was the first thing she thought to blurt out.

That wasn't exactly true, though; Fred would have gotten her gloves decked out in all three Christmas colors, red, green, and white, and probably with fluffy trimming as well. It would have been the gaudiest pair of leather gloves she could own, and he'd be all smiles, teasing, and pride as he presented them to her. Then _maybe_ he'd hand her a less jaw-dropping gift.

"Well, I hope he and I didn't have the same idea," Tadashi shrugged. "Do you like them?"

"Yes," she said without thinking, mesmerized as she continued to examine them. "You might actually get some today after all."

That got him hooting. "That wasn't my plan, I swear!"

"Too bad, I love them." She folded them back into the box and replaced the lid, reaching over to put it on the coffee table. She nuzzled up into his chest. "I almost want to give you your gift early, but Honey Lemon and I aren't going holiday shopping until this weekend."

"I can live with that." He threw his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "I'm happy you loved them. Now I don't have to return them and buy you something else."

She flicked his nose. "Jerk. That better not be why you let me open my present early."

"No, but it's a nice side effect." His eyes lidded. He smiled warmly down at her. "Merry Christmas, Gogo."

"Merry Christmas," she replied, and pulled him down by the collar of his shirt into a long kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> My prompt here was 'presents.'
> 
> The Hamada brothers' maternal family's name comes from Aunt Cass' voice actress, Maya Rudolph. Since Cass doesn't have an official surname, I did the classic thing of headcanoning the VA's surname as hers. And since I headcanon Cass with the last name Rudolph and see her as the boys' maternal aunt, that whole side of the family gets to be Rudolphs.
> 
> Writing these are really fun, I'm not kidding. I'm posting this in the middle of the night because I got such a kick out of it. So sorry if it definitely looks hot off the press, I did try to edit but I might have missed something. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
